The storage of clothing accessories, such as neckties, scarves, belts, and other similar articles, is difficult because such accessories are typically flexible and have narrow widths and long lengths. Various static devices, such as conventional clothing hangers, hooks, rods, and the like, have been used to store clothing accessories. These static devices position the accessories very close together, often overlapping, such that an individual accessory cannot be located and retrieved without disturbing, or even removing, other accessories.
Various dynamic devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,275,749 to Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,924 to Tarlow et al., Des. 229,909 to Goldfeder, and Des. 298,591 to Arner et al., have also been used to store clothing accessories. However, these dynamic devices suffer from a number of disadvantages, a few of which are inadequate control for easy location and retrieval of accessories, inadequate lighting, difficult installation, inefficient use of space, and interference with other articles stored in proximity to the articles on the dynamic devices.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus for storing clothing and accessories which overcomes the disadvantages of the above mentioned static and dynamic devices.